Optical displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), are becoming increasingly commonplace, finding use in many applications such as mobile telephones, hand-held computer devices ranging from personal digital assistants (PDAs) to electronic games, to larger devices such as laptop computers, LCD monitors and television screens. LCDs typically include one or more light management films to improve display performance, including output luminance, illumination uniformity, viewing angle, and overall system efficiency. Exemplary light management films include prismatically structured films, reflective polarizers, absorbing polarizers, and diffuser films.
Major trends in the display industry include reducing the cost of the light source, reducing the number of components in the light source, and making light sources thinner and more efficient.